Hardware interfaces allow for data connections between, e.g., a computer and a peripheral device. A typical end-to-end application of hardware interfaces such as USB 3.1 or Thunderbolt includes a data connection between an integrated circuit in a computer, i.e., a host package, and an integrated circuit in a thumb drive, i.e., a device package. The data connection using such hardware interfaces may be a multi-Gbps differential high-speed input/output link. For example, the data connection may be 10 Gbps or more. In such high speed applications, signal integrity is fundamental to maintaining an effective data connection. Signal integrity, however, may be affected by impedance mismatch in a signal line of the data connection. More particularly, impedance mismatch in integrated circuit packages may degrade an efficacy of high speed links.